Romanticist
by LEMONedy
Summary: Gackt gets a night along with Hyde, and does what he can to please the other man. One shot, yaoi, lemon, hot J-Rockers, etc. ... Don't read it if ya' don't like, and on and on.


"_The usual place, six o' clock._

_-Gackt"_

Were the words that could be read on Hyde's cell phone's screen. He laughed a bit at it. "'The usual place', hmn...?" He chided to himself, stuffing the phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He gazed over at the face clock on the wall from where he was sitting on his couch. Five o' clock. Hyde figured he best make himself look presentable.

"You're rather early..." The most beautiful man in Japan muttered, smiling at his friend, playfully. Hyde smiled back at Gackt, and sat down across from him at the table he sat at. There was a bit of a silence as the two men dressed in suits stared at each other. "Your eyes look more beautiful then usual, tonight..." Gackt whispered. Hyde looked away. Gackt wasn't gay, or anything. He just knew to admit when men were beautiful. And, Hyde was beautiful in his eyes.

"Gackt, stop that. Don't talk like that when there are all these people around." Hyde hissed at him. Gackt smiled and leaned back on his chair. Hyde thought Gackt looked rather beautiful himself, though. The glow of the lone candle between them on his fair, perfect skin... It was just breath-taking. Hyde looked down out of embarrassment. Gackt still stared at him, though. His gaze was so thoughtful...

"S-so!" Hyde broke the silence. "Are we going to order anything or not?" Gackt let out an almost giggle. "Mn. I just wanted to meet you here. Would you not rather eat at my place?" Gackt offered. Hyde pushed against the inner walls of his cheek with his tongue. "Yeah, sure..." He accepted, coolly.

"Gackt...?" Hyde asked from the passenger seat of Gackt's car.

"Yes?" Gackt replied, not taking his eyes off the road. Hyde shifted in his seat a bit. He loved so much to be with his friend. "What're we doing at your place?" Hyde asked, staring at Gackt. The car stopped at a traffic light. Gackt turned his head, his eyes twinkling in the low sun's glow. "Whatever you wish..." He whispered. Hyde just stared, mouth hung open, marvelling at the man's beauty. They stayed silent the rest of the ride.

The house was so dark when they arrived. Gackt didn't even attempt to feel around for light switches. Instead, he disappeared. Hyde craned his neck to try and look for Gackt. He then heard striking of a match, and saw a warm glow. Hyde closed the door gently behind him. He could see candles placed everywhere in the faint glow which lit up the place. Gackt went around, slowly, gazing back at Hyde to see if he was watching him, lighting every candle.

Hyde smiled, gently. The sweet scent of the candles was such a lovely smell... Gackt was pleased to see his guest liked the candles. He then walked off into the kitchen, Hyde sub-consciously following. It was almost as if he were under a spell, intoxicated by the man. In the kitchen was a small table, two chairs on each side. On the table was a candle and vase of flowers.

Hyde stared at the flowers, intently. Red roses... They were so pretty. Hyde sat down at the table, not taking his eyes off the flowers. "You like them?" Gackt whispered into Hyde's ear, making him jump. He didn't realize he had been standing there so close to him... Hyde smiled slightly, nodding a bit. "They reminded me of you." Gackt's voice so sweet.

Hyde turned his head to face him, merely inches away from the other man. "That's why I bought them. So I wouldn't get lonely when I'm without you..." Gackt's voice was so soft, and so close. Hyde bit at his lower lip in pleasure. Gackt's eyes gently fluttered closed, and he came into kiss Hyde. At first he wanted to pull away. His friend had just kissed him. But, his lips... They tasted so good. Gackt sucked lightly at Hyde's lower lip, moving his head with the sucking motion. Hyde did the same to Gackt's upper lip. A kiss illuminated by candle light... It was so romantic, that Gackt gave out a gentle moan into Hyde's mouth.

They both gently pulled away, looking deeply into each others eyes. Gackt's mouth hung open, he began to undo Hyde's tie. He pulled it, gently, off his neck, and folded it up, placing it on the table. Hyde bit at his lower lip again. Why wasn't he pulling away...? He wondered to himself. Gackt paced around to behind the chair. He bent down, and softly kissed at Hyde's neck, pulling his suit jacket off his delicate shoulders. Underneath the jacket was a transparent white blouse, a muscle shirt underneath that. So many layers Gackt had to get through...

Hyde tilted his head to the side, exposing more skin to Gackt. Gackt sucked and licked at Hyde's beautiful neck, Hyde giving out a moan of pleasure every once in a while. Now for the blouse to come off. Gackt slid the translucent fabric off the shorter man's delicate frame. He could now see the skin of his arms. His gorgeous arms... As the blouse fell to the floor, Gackt began rubbing at Hyde's skinny yet muscular arms.

Hyde shifted his legs, giving out another soft moan. Now just a black muscle shirt. His mouth still latched onto Hyde's neck, his sucking getting harder. On Hyde's shoulder blades, Gackt could see the tips of his angel wings tattoo. He closed his eyes, and began rubbing his shoulders, giving Hyde a gentle massage. Gackt removed his lips from Hyde's neck. "Do you like that...?" He whispered, Hyde feeling his breath on his skin. "Y-yes, Gackt..." He moaned out, waves of pleasure washing over him.

Gackt stood up straight, and held out his hand for Hyde to grab. Hyde took the offered hand, and was pulled off to the bedroom. It was illuminated by six candles. Two on each bedside table, and two on the dresser. The bed was rather large, lots of room for the two of them. Hyde thought it was beautiful. A perfect place to make love to him... Gackt wrapped his arms around Hyde's waist from behind, and began rocking him, ever so gently, back and forth. Gackt breathed heavily on Hyde's almost bare skin, his head resting on the shorter man's shoulder.

Hyde loved swaying back and forth with him, wrapped in his touch... He let out a long moan when Gackt began to gently push his groin forward into Hyde. "G-Gackt, you feel so good..." Hyde murmured under his heavy breath. Gackt smiled, and let go of him. He started to undress himself. First the jacket dropped to the floor, then the blouse. Hyde watched as the articles of clothing fell to the floor. Then looked up to view Gackt's beautiful body. He could feel his arousal push against his pants as his eyes raked over his smooth chest, and small, firm nipples.

Hyde sat at the edge of the bed, just staring at him. "So... Lovely..." Hyde breathed, accidentally letting his thoughts slip out past his parted lips. Gackt let out a husky breath, and pushed Hyde down, laying him across the bed. He once again claimed the smaller man's lips. Hyde kissed him, passionately, his body arching up. Gackt pushed his tongue into Hyde's mouth, caressing his tongue with his own. Gackt's hand that wasn't supporting him on the bed pushed up under Hyde's tight muscle shirt. Hyde let out a loud, lengthy moan into Gackt's mouth.

Gackt pulled his mouth away. "You really are loud, aren't you..." He laughed, jokingly, sitting Hyde up on the bed, and pulling off his muscle shirt. Hyde blushed, and stared down. "I'm sorry, I don't do this too often..." He muttered, very quietly. Gackt pushed Hyde's hair behind his ears.

"Now, now, that's okay..." Gackt muttered, soothingly. "Just pay attention to how good it feels... That'll make me happy..." Hyde loved him. He loved everything about Gackt. So much. He sprung his head into Gackt's bare chest, and flung his arms around him.

Gackt kissed his hair, lightly, as Hyde began nuzzling his head into Gackt's chest. Gackt's fingers lazily attempted to outline the angel wings on Hyde's back. Hyde started to bring his head up, his lower lip dragging along Gackt's chest while doing so. Gackt threw his head back, loving the pleasurable feel of Hyde's own saliva on him. Hyde was now looking Gackt straight in the eyes. He grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him down, Gackt on top of Hyde, Hyde resting his head on the pillows.

Hyde wrapped his arms around Gackt's neck, and pulled him down further, so his lips were right next to his ear. Hyde then started to whisper, in the sexiest tone. "Make sweet love to me, tonight..." Gackt shivered. Hyde was serious about this. Gackt raised his head, looking down at Hyde's adorable face. He ran his fingers through his hair. "As you wish..." Gackt replied.

With one hand, Gackt tangled his fingers in Hyde's lovely hair. In the other, he began gently rubbing Hyde's nipples. Gackt stared at him in awe, as his face twisted in pleasure. "Does that really feel so good that you'd make such a sexy face...?" Hyde blushed.

"M-maybe..." He replied. Gackt let out a big smile.

"Well, then. How about this..." He whispered. The hand feeling Hyde's chest pushed into the bed, and his head began to lower. Gackt's tongue hung out, sexily, and he began to lick Hyde's chest.

Hyde threw his head back in pleasure as Gackt then started sucking at his nipples. "G-Gackt, oh, God..." He whispered out, beginning to moan random things to himself as Gackt started sucking on the other one. Hyde's mouth was wide open. He was panting, and they'd barely done anything yet. Gackt finished on Hyde's nipples with a flick of his tongue, and began moving downwards, his tongue still hanging out. He came to a stop, a bit below Hyde's naval.

"Now this won't do..." Gackt spoke out, almost as if he were talking to Hyde's pants. Hyde looked down at him. Gackt pulled off Hyde's dress pants. He threw them to the floor, and sat up. Hyde looked exhausted, all ready. Gackt couldn't help but notice the bulge in Hyde's underwear. He giggled, a bit.

Gackt smiled, and laid on his side, his head being propped up by his elbow. He raked his eyes over Hyde's majestic body. "Beautiful..." He whispered, bringing a finger down Hyde's skin, extremely lightly, giving him goose bumps. Hyde's eyes fluttered close, the sensation of Gackt touching him... It was too much for him to handle.

Gackt loved playing with Hyde's fragile little body. He loved how he responded... The things Gackt could make him do... Hyde's lips were parted, ever so invitingly, his breathing heavy, and easily heard. Gackt couldn't help but kiss him. Their lips meshed together, ever so perfectly. Hyde let out a soft moan into Gackt's mouth, as they began to kiss each other harder. Gackt brought his leg over Hyde's body, straddling his waist. Their kiss got deeper, as Hyde's mouth opened wide for Gackt's entry. Soft little moans still came out of Hyde.

Hyde pulled away, roughly. "G-Gackt, you take your pants off, now..." He breathed. Gackt was too busy touching Hyde all over. He began to nip at his collar bone. Hyde groaned, somewhat upset at Gackt ignoring him. He himself slid Gackt's dress pants off his hips. Gackt did the rest, kicking them off his legs and to the floor. The two men were almost fully nude. Hyde writhed under Gackt, loving his touch so much.

Hyde let out an almost yelp as Gackt grinded his groin into Hyde's. He could feel the ever amazing warmth of Gackt over top him. Hyde's face again twisted in pleasure, as he felt Gackt's hands slide under the waistband of his underwear. Hyde bit his lip, trying not to make any noise. Gackt breathed on Hyde's chest. "Do you want me to continue...?" He muttered. Hyde tried to nod.

"Y-yes, please..."Gackt bit at his own lip as well, overwhelmed by how great this feeling was.

Gackt slid both his hands into Hyde's underwear, his hands now on his thighs. Gackt began to rub them, slowly, as he started to slide the underwear off Hyde's hips. And soon, Hyde was fully exposed. This was Gackt's first time seeing his friend naked. He smiled, gently, and stroked Hyde's face. "Your body is so lovely..." Hyde blushed.

"N-not as lovely as yours..." He whispered. Gackt smiled at Hyde's attempt to be romantic. He pushed Hyde's hair behind his ear, and planted another soft kiss on his lips. Gackt was always so gentle, even in bed. Hyde loved it...

Hyde's throbbing arousal hurt pressing against the fabric of Gackt's underwear. Hyde slid his hands into the back of Gackt's underwear, his hands over his ass. Hyde began to stroke him there, he loved the feel of Gackt's body. Hyde felt very possessive of him. He always had. He wanted Gackt to belong to him. And no one else. And, right now, he actually felt that Gackt really did belong to him... Gackt shuddered, slightly, and helped Hyde with getting his underwear off. Now they were both fully naked...

Hyde loved the feeling of Gackt's bare member against his own. A moan escaped Gackt's lips as Hyde pushed his hips upwards into him. How many people got to feel him like Hyde was? How many people got to see his full beauty like Hyde was? Hyde pondered these thoughts... Until Gackt started rubbing himself against Hyde.

Hyde groaned as the friction between their cocks increased. Hyde couldn't stand it anymore. He needed Gackt inside him. Now. "G-Gackt, please..." Hyde begged him, squeezing at his shoulders, and wrapping his legs around Gackt's body. Gackt sighed, and gave a quick kiss on Hyde's collar bone. He then reached under the pillow Hyde's head rested upon, and pulled out a small tube. Hyde sighed out, his head tossing around. "Please..." He whispered, again.

Gackt didn't answer his pleas. He placed the tube on the bed, and brought a finger to Hyde's skin, right above his cock. Gackt circled his finger around the patch of pubic hair, Hyde moaning loudly. Gackt licked his lips, and eyed Hyde's throbbing arousal. With the hand making shapes, he moved it downwards. He suddenly took a firm hold on the base of Hyde's length. "O-oh my God..." He called out. Gackt smiled, his breathing so hot. Gackt gently kissed the tip of Hyde's cock, causing him to utter a cry. "G-Gackt, you're so cruel..." He whispered.

Hyde grew more and more painful. Gackt finally took Hyde whole in his mouth, sucking gently. Gackt loved the taste of Hyde. He tasted so pure... Hyde sat up, Gackt still having him in his mouth. Hyde sighed out, leaning his upper body over Gackt. Hyde breathed heavily, almost panting, into Gackt's blond hair. Hyde knew it wasn't natural. It wasn't Gackt's real self. But, he still loved it.. He snuggled into him, still being sucked on by Gackt.

Hyde laid back down, moaning out. "G-Gackt... Pl-please..." His arm covered his face, as he his head started tossing around. Gackt took his mouth off with a popping noise. Gackt could tell Hyde was in pain, so he stopped. He didn't want the man he loved to be like that. Gackt reached for the small tube of lubricant, popping the cap off. "Haido... Would you do the honors...?" He gave Gackt the tube, and straddled his hips, letting his cock be in good view and reach of Hyde. Hyde took the tube from Gackt, and squeezed a bit of the contents on his fingers. Gackt licked his lips, sexily.

Hyde couldn't take this anymore. He began stroking Gackt's cock, hard and fast. Gackt threw his head back. He would never think of Hyde as so aggressive. The two men moaned in unison. Gackt grabbed Hyde's hands. "Th-that's enough..." Gackt whispered. He then grabbed the tube, and squeezed some out on his own fingers. "I apologize if this hurts..."

Gackt's slicked fingers pushed into Hyde's opening. "O-oh God!" He screamed. Gackt bit his finger, looking down. "I'm so sorry..." He muttered. Gackt's fingers began stretching Hyde's hole, preparing him. Hyde moaned, sounding more in pain then anything else. Gackt let out a sympathetic whimper, and brought his lips to Hyde's ear. "Remember... Focus on how good it feels..." Hyde's breathing slowed down, immediately. Gackt pulled up a bit, so he could view Hyde's face. Hyde stared through squinted eyes. His mouth hung open, and his face was just so red.

Gackt laughed, and kissed Hyde. Hyde didn't see what was so funny, but kissed him back anyways. There tongue's slid past each others, making them both moan. Gackt's fingers were replaced with his now extremely hard member. Hyde screamed, loudly. Gackt took his mouth off the man beneath him. He was still screaming. Gackt stopped pushing in, and stopped his movement. Hyde still screamed. "Haido..." Gackt whispered, with great concern. Tears were forming in his eyes. Gackt shook his head, hating the site. "N-No..." His response slipped out. Gackt brought his face in real close. "Just relax... Relax..." Gackt chanted, softly, trying to sooth Hyde.

Hyde's eyes were closed, tightly. Gackt still didn't move. "Hyde, shh..." Gackt's soothing voice muttered. Hyde had stopped screaming at least. "... How good does it feel...?" Gackt asked. Hyde let out one last heavy breath and tried to speak. "A-a-amazing..." He gasped. Gackt smiled, gently. He started slowly rocking his hips into Hyde's. Hyde moaned out. Gackt was glad no one was around, because Hyde was very loud.

They stayed at a steady pace like that for a couple minutes. Until Hyde's nails began to scratch along Gackt's back. "I-I'm gonna' come... Oh, God, Gackt, I'm gonna' come..." Hyde whispered. Gackt kissed Hyde's neck, gently. Because he knew he himself was also almost done. Gackt began hitting Hyde's prostate, dead on. Hyde let out a whimper. "S-So good..." He cried. The two of their bodies tensed up at the same time. Gackt came hotly inside Hyde. "I can... Feel it..." He whispered. Then Hyde came explosively an both or their stomachs.

They basked in orgasmic bliss for a couple minutes. Gackt started pulling out of Hyde, slowly. They stared at each other. And wouldn't look away. "I love you..." Hyde whispered, kissing Gackt. Gackt kissed him back. Hyde pulled away, slowly. And they engaged in another passionate staring contest. Until Gackt rolled off of him, and off the bed. "Wh-where are you going...?" Hyde called out. Gackt smiled.

"I need to clean up the mess I made, hmn...?" He pointed at Hyde's stomach. Hyde looked down, almost forgetting his semen covered body. "A-ahh..." He whispered.

Gackt left the room, and came back with a damp cloth. He crawled back on the bed, and wiped the sticky white substance off Hyde's body. Hyde bit at his lip, as he watched Gackt wash him off. Gackt threw the cloth to the floor, along with all their clothes, and kissed Hyde's mouth again, laying them onto the bed. Hyde's mouth eventually grew slower, and sloppier. Gackt pulled away, and ran his fingers through Hyde's hair. "Tired...?" He asked. Hyde nodded lazily.

Gackt slipped the covers over top of their naked bodies. Hyde snuggled into his chest, while Gackt took him in his arms. "I really do love you, too..." Gackt whispered. But Hyde had all ready drifted off to sleep. Gackt smiled, and kissed the shorter man's forehead. "Goodnight, my angel..."


End file.
